


我的伴侣陷入了发情期（PWP）

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: （双人鱼设定）吧唧被人类抓走了，史蒂夫拼着被抓去做实验的危险把被困在地下水牢的吧唧救了出来。但之后事情的发展似乎有些脱离掌控了……





	我的伴侣陷入了发情期（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *人鱼盾X被改造过的人鱼冬  
> *有特殊设定，不喜勿入

这是他的Bucky没错，虽然尾巴的颜色淡了许多，头发也长得快要遮住他的漂亮脸蛋了——但没错，这确实是他的Bucky。  
“Bucky，你还好吗？”Steve有点担心地抱着Bucky，他看起来糟糕极了，眼睛都有些睁不开，脸色更是差得吓人，平日里红润的嘴唇变得苍白。Steve检查过Bucky全身，甚至连尾巴尖都检查过了，但并没有发现什么伤痕之类的。他看着Bucky无精打采的样子也很着急，但毫无办法。  
这几天Bucky连东西都吃不下了，Steve给他带了金枪鱼，Bucky看也不看一眼，半趴在石头上，半长的棕发遮了他半张脸，显得非常虚弱。  
“Bucky你吃些东西吧。”Steve担心地拨开他的头发，却发现他耳后的鳃居然在闭合着。  
“Bucky——”Steve突然感到一种无法抑制的恐惧从脊骨爬了上来，直击头顶，他无法思考了，满心满眼都是这个几近垂死的童年好友。他胡乱地拨开Bucky的脸，露出他紧闭的眼睛，剧烈颤抖着的睫羽昭示着这条漂亮的人鱼一定是陷入了一场可怕的梦魇中无法脱身。  
焦急的Steve抱着他的Bucky一路跋涉去找了人鱼族的大巫师。红发巫女摸了摸沉睡中的Bucky的发顶，一阵淡淡的白光幽幽亮起，有两股雾气一般的白光，丝丝缕缕地从Bucky的太阳穴中溜了出来，汇成了一团朦胧的光。  
巫女凝神聚气地从这团光中看了许久许久，久到Steve焦急得想要再次开口询问的时候，巫女却怪叫了一声将白雾打散。透过消散的雾气，Steve看见巫女的面色苍白，甚至能抵得上他怀里虚弱的Bucky。  
巫女擦了擦额上并没有的冷汗，嘴唇微微颤抖，显得有些恐慌。  
“巫女，Bucky到底怎么了？！”  
巫女看了一眼焦虑地Steve，眼内都是迟疑和复杂。她沉吟了下，最后告诉Steve他的Bucky没事，只是即将要进入发情期了。  
“但这个时间并不是繁衍期啊，我从哪儿给Bucky找伴侣？”  
巫女眨了眨棕色的眼睛，指了指Steve。  
“你不是吗？”  
Steve脸一红，低头看了看躺在他怀里安静的Bucky。用自己的脸贴了贴Bucky的额头，在冰冷的海水里，他的脸居然比这海水还要冰。Steve抱紧了Bucky的肩，只觉得自己的心跳不受控制地加速，他应该说不是的，但不知道为什么，他居然想说“是”。  
巫女看着这Steve抱着Bucky的模样，看着一条人鱼愁云惨淡，一条人鱼面如金纸。只觉得这都是上天的过错。  
“我……只是他的朋友。”Steve顺了顺Bucky半长的头发，眼睛垂下，那双蓝眼睛里满满的都是柔情和痛苦。  
“我该怎么做？我该去海的另一边去找雌性人鱼吗？”  
巫女摇了摇头，直直地看着Steve的眼睛，一字一句地告诉他：“人鱼，你只要按接下来我的指示来做，你的朋友就不会有事。”  
“但至于你的朋友之后会不会原谅你，那就是另一回事了。”  
*  
*  
*  
Steve回去之后就开始寻找洞穴。  
要有活水，洞内平整，还得相对比较干燥。说实话这不容易找。不过Steve跑了好多天，最后在离海岸不远的地方找到了一处地方。那里是个天然洞穴，有活水，不过唯一缺点就是水不够深，Steve游进去最里面，那里的水位也只能堪堪淹到他的腰部。  
他小心翼翼地将Bucky放在石地上，而Bucky长长的，银色的鱼尾则垂进水里。Steve扒着岸边，看着陷入沉睡的Bucky。Bucky的原本平静的胸部开始有起伏，Steve伸手过去Bucky的鼻下探了探，感受到有气息之后终于松了一口气。  
他拨开Bucky额前的碎发，在他的额上落下轻柔的亲吻。  
巫女告诉他，因为那些人类——那些该下地狱的人类，已经不是第一次干这种事情了。他们抓走人鱼去做实验，就人鱼种群可以发现的因此而死亡又被弃尸的人鱼已经不下二十条。不过幸好，他的Bucky被他找回来了。  
Steve枕在自己的手臂上，看着眉头终于松开少许的Bucky，在忙活了快一两个星期后，终于得以沉沉睡去了。  
但Steve没想到接下来的事情居然会变成这个样子。  
*  
*  
*  
Steve是被热醒的。  
那是一种叫人难以忍受的，可怕的高温，像是上回他误入火山区那时候的感觉，炽热感扑面而来，将他整个淹没，仿佛被直接抛入了熊熊烈火中灼烧。  
Steve猛地睁开眼。却发现自己居然不是在水里。不过片刻后他又想起来了，他把他的Bucky搬到了洞穴里，然后他上半身趴在岸上，看着他的Bucky就睡着了。  
他动了动有些燥热的鱼尾。忍住那种令人烦躁地不适感，用眼睛搜寻他的Bucky。  
但当他的目光接触到沉睡的Bucky的时候，他却被眼前这幅场景震惊到了。  
“Bucky？！”  
Steve的惊叫吵醒了沉睡多日的Bucky。他的睫羽抖了抖，尔后缓缓睁开了眼睛。Steve屏息看着，那双绿眼睛还是那么美，但似乎不再透彻，像是一潭湖水被搅乱了，他的眼睛变得有些浑浊，显出一种无措的迷茫来。  
他眨了眨眼睛，好不容易才能够看清楚东西。  
“……Steve？”  
Bucky的嘴唇也恢复了红润。  
不过Steve却没有想平日那样回应他，反而睁大了一双蓝眼睛，眼内满满的都是惊愕。Bucky觉得奇怪极了，这是怎么了吗？  
于是他半撑起无力的身子，顺着Steve的目光看去，然后他也愣住了。  
这一瞬间，Bucky失去了他的声音。  
Bucky是一条银尾人鱼，在水中遨游的时候这条漂亮鱼尾会折射着浅浅的亮光，像是繁星落在了这个美丽的生物身上。雌人鱼们都要爱死Bucky这条鱼尾巴了。  
然后现在，他的鱼尾不见了。取而代之的是一双笔直的，白皙的，纤细的，属于人类的腿。  
*  
*  
*  
Steve觉得自己大概是疯了。  
他看着这个既熟悉又陌生“人”，居然不可抑制地感到了兴奋。他想狠狠给自己一拳。天哪，Steve Rogers，你的好友变成了这个模样，你居然还有闲情雅致去想那种事情，你是疯了吗？  
但Steve看着Bucky，他的童年好友，赤裸着，半躺在岸上，有力的鱼尾变成了无力的双腿，仿佛只要他用手轻轻一捏，这两条漂亮的腿就会断掉。他看着他的朋友，他的Bucky，他剧烈起伏的白皙的胸膛，他紧实的有着完美腹肌的小腹，还有他拥有了人类半身后的，那隐秘的地方。  
Steve突然伸手去触碰Bucky新得的腿。Bucky被吓了一跳，还没反应过来下意识就想要动腿把Steve的手甩掉，但这双刚刚才得到的腿哪里会那么容易听使唤？不过Bucky这个下意识抗拒的动作却不知道触动到了Steve脑中的哪条神经，Steve原本只是要触碰却变成了猛力一抓，手像是铁箍一样锁住了Bucky的脚踝。  
“Steve——”  
Bucky看着他的朋友双眼颜色慢慢加深，原本是蔚蓝的，如同大海一般的颜色，此刻居然悄悄染上了猩红，像是一滴血被滴入了水中，然后丝丝缕缕地蔓延开来。不过血滴入水后会渐渐消失，而Steve眼中的猩红却蔓延得越加迅猛，甚至要侵占了他眼中所有的蓝。  
Bucky伸手去推像是魔怔了一般的Steve，但却毫无作用，反而手也被抓住了。Bucky微微睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着这个熟悉又陌生的Steve慢慢靠近了他，然后吻上了他干燥的嘴唇。  
Steve的嘴唇带着大海的咸味，还有被阳光晒得暖洋洋的沙子的味道。他想到了沙滩，日出时慢慢变亮的海洋，那种被阳光轻轻笼罩住的感觉，让他不由自主地想要去迎合这条像是失了理智的人鱼。  
雄性人鱼不像雌性人鱼过着群居生活。他们通常独居，只有在交配期的时候才会有大批人鱼一起出现的场景。而Bucky和Steve从小一起长大。Bucky在他们的童年充当的是毫无置疑的哥哥的角色，护着瘦弱的Stevie在这无处不藏着危险的海洋里生活。  
等他们都进入第一次发情期的时候，Bucky自然是非常受欢迎的，毕竟他有着相当漂亮的身材和一条夺目的银尾巴。当然了，这里面有一半功劳得要归功于Bucky甜美的嘴巴，他的甜言蜜语能把那群远道而来的雌性人鱼哄得找不着北。  
而Steve却是不受欢迎的，他长得瘦弱，虽然有着一头金发却也显得无精打采的，比同龄人要短的蓝黑色尾巴让他有些不自信。虽然Bucky一再鼓励他，但似乎Steve还是有些闷闷不乐的。等到了发情期，Steve果然乏人问津。Bucky看着Steve眼里的失落，最后还是放弃了交配的机会，选择了陪Steve。  
“你不去吗？”  
“交配期还会有的，我现在还不感兴趣。”  
“……是我的原因吗？”小小的金色脑袋低了下来，显得更失落了。  
“才不是，punk.”Bucky揉了揉Steve的金发，眯着眼笑得肆意，他玩着Steve的手指，银色的大尾巴一晃一晃地，荡出一阵水波。  
“你是这个世界上最棒的人。你有一颗金子般的心，如果那些姑娘知道你是一个那么棒的人，她们一定会为了你打得头破血流。”  
Bucky看着他的小Stevie，只想给他一个小小的亲吻。  
“嘿，Stevie。”  
Steve抬起头，却被Bucky捏住了脸颊，柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起，轻佻里含着温暖的安慰意味。  
“我会一直陪着你。”  
眼前这个眼睛慢慢被血色占据了的人和记忆中那个还有些懵懂的Steve的脸重叠起来。Bucky有些怔忡，一时分不清现在压着自己的这个到底是他的小豆芽Stevie还是已经长成一条足以独当一面的人鱼Steve。  
Bucky不知道那些人类到底对他的身体上做了什么手脚，他只觉得有一种令人羞耻的赤裸感。这是他作为人鱼的时候所没有的。  
一阵水声响起。一只冰冷的手摸上了他的腹部。Bucky现在的状态更倾向于人多一些，被猝不及防的凉意所触碰，不禁打了个哆嗦。Steve似乎有些好奇，缩回了手，转而摸上了Bucky的脸。  
人类的体温比人鱼的体温要高上许多。Steve眷恋地轻轻环住Bucky的腰，温度略低的脸紧紧地贴着Bucky的胸膛，微微垂下的眼睛让他看起来无害而温顺，金色的睫毛让他看起来更像是人类传说中一种被称之为天使的生物。  
但Bucky却看到Steve勃起了。  
漂亮的八块腹肌下是蓝黑色的鱼尾，细密的鳞片闪着幽幽的微光，但Bucky却看到某个位置兴奋地张开了一条缝，粗长的阴茎微微露出了一个涨红的头部，很明显Steve已经进入交配状态了。  
Bucky还来不及惊呼便被再次堵住了嘴唇，冰冷的手顺着他的胸膛慢慢下滑，抚过他的腹肌，他的下腹，最后探进了他新生的，属于人类的双腿中。  
“嗯……”  
Bucky猛地闭上了眼睛。这种感觉太过陌生，这是他作为人鱼几十年来从未有过的经历。  
还未勃起的阴茎被人鱼的手握住。Bucky的呼吸一滞，想要伸手拉开Steve的手，但却被Steve一个玩弄的手势弄得软了腰。Steve松开了Bucky的嘴唇，染上血色的眼睛看起来很好奇。他在Bucky的下巴落下一个小小的亲吻后开始一路往下，Bucky不敢动弹，甚至连手也只是虚扶着这个男人的肩。他感受着人鱼细碎冰凉的亲吻一路往下，往下，亲吻落在喉间，颈侧，锁骨，胸膛，小腹……  
Bucky突然红了眼眶，感到一种无力感，但他又没有任何办法，他还不能很好地控制自己的身体，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的童年好友一手握着他此时作为人类的阴茎，然后低头，一边吊着眼看他，一边伸出红艳的舌头，从他的会阴处一直舔到他阴茎上的小孔。  
Bucky看着这个男人正直禁欲的脸带着毫不掩饰的渴求和引诱，只觉得难以呼吸。他可悲地发现自己的身体开始慢慢变热，原本软软的阴茎也在人鱼的舔弄下慢慢勃起。  
人鱼盯着Bucky勃起的阴茎，新生身体的阴茎健康而干净，泛着还未使用过的深粉，在Steve毫不掩饰的目光下，Bucky的阴茎仿佛也能感受到羞赧似的，竟在Steve还没做什么的情况下就缓缓流下了前液。Bucky只觉得羞愧欲死，他想要捂着Steve的眼睛，但又不知道为什么，他对现在的Steve有一种本能的恐惧，让他只想无条件地服从。于是他只能咬紧了自己的手指，看着人鱼慢慢张嘴，毫不犹豫地将他的阴茎纳入口中。  
“啊……Stevie……”Bucky仰起头，半眯着眼，Steve的名字就这样偷偷地从他的口中溜了出来。他坐在冰冷干燥的石地上，双腿被一条人鱼有力的双腿用力掰开，露出他勃起的阴茎还有紧缩的后穴。人鱼的手摸过他微微抽搐着的腿根，艳红的舌头舔过他的腿根，后穴，会阴，睾丸，最后将他勃起的阴茎整根吞进了嘴里，然后不加停顿地就开始了口交。  
这太过了。  
Bucky只来得及再次咬住自己的手背，以免让自己丢脸地喊出来。勃起的阴茎被包裹在高热的口腔里，灵巧的舌头坏心眼地戳弄着龟头上的小孔，嘴唇紧紧地吸弄着敏感的茎身，让Bucky感到一种窒息一般的紧致感，像是被一只无形的手扼住了咽喉，让他只能仰起头大口呼吸，才不至于溺死在这灭顶的快感里。  
Steve加快了吞吐的速度，而手则明目张胆地摸上了Bucky紧闭的后穴。  
“啊……Steve……你做什么……嗯嗯嗯嗯——”  
Bucky咬着下唇，眼前的景象一瞬变得模糊了起来，昏暗的洞穴，粼粼的水光，Steve的金发，人鱼蓝黑色的鱼尾。所有颜色都被混合在一起，最后变成了全然的黑。  
Steve伸手接住Bucky脱力的身体，顺势将他的朋友放倒，另一手却毫不客气地分开他好朋友的双腿，眼睛紧紧地盯着那处，然后伸手开始玩弄因为阴茎高潮而一缩一缩的后穴。  
太干涩了。  
Steve皱了皱眉，似乎有些苦恼。但片刻后，他皱起的眉头又悄悄舒开了。他亲了亲Bucky的腿弯，然后毫不犹豫地再次低下头去。  
*  
*  
*  
Bucky再次缓过神来的时候，Steve的手指已经探进他的后穴里了。  
干涩到不行。  
Bucky不知道为什么，或许是他也疯了，他居然全然没有想要逃跑或者喝止Steve的想法，正相反，他居然对面前这条很明显已经深陷发情期中的人鱼产生了渴求。  
“啊……”  
Bucky想要动弹一下双腿，却因为Steve粗鲁的动作而发出痛呼。Steve的润滑还不够，就只是一根手指都已经显得勉强。Bucky睁着蒙上了水汽的眼睛，看到Steve跃跃欲试的阴茎，只觉得脊骨发凉。如果就这样被进入……  
Steve原本还在专心致志地为他可爱的朋友做着扩张，还没被使用过的后穴面对即将要到来的侵犯显然十分紧张，Steve的手指也只能进去而已，想要动弹一下都显得困难，更何况要将他的阴茎塞进这个紧致的小洞？  
Steve的眉头又紧紧地皱了起来，正准备要再次用他的唇舌舔开这敏感的后穴时，却被一双温热的手捧住了脸。  
Bucky半阖着眼跟这条脑子里只剩交配的人鱼接吻，在接吻的间隙悄悄挪动身体，把自己的腿从这条人鱼的手中拯救了下来。他在心里轻轻叹了口气，然后感觉到这条人鱼的手已经放在了他的腰上，隐隐有继续向下摸索的势头。  
Bucky知道，现在这个情况由不得他来说了算。他不知道Steve是怎么进入发情期的。一般来说雄性人鱼都是被动发情，只有在雌性人鱼放出信息素的时候，雄性人鱼才会进入发情期。  
Bucky看着Steve红色的眼睛和泛着不正常潮红的脸颊，心里除了对接下来的事情的恐慌，剩下的就是担心了。  
“Steve……你还记得我吗……我是……啊——”  
Bucky话都还没说完，就又被Steve握住了刚刚才射过一次的阴茎。Bucky咬着嘴唇，硬忍着眼里的泪水，想要继续说，却又被这条人鱼熟练而情色的手淫逼得只剩下毫无意义的呻吟。  
蓝黑色的鱼尾悄悄从水里移到岸上，长长的尾鳍像是两道雾似的薄纱，在岸上留下一道深色的水痕。  
有什么高热的东西蹭着他的大腿。但Bucky已经无法思考了，灵巧的手指玩弄着他的睾丸还有硬得发疼的阴茎，他只来得及用手臂挡住自己发热的眼睛，挺起的上半身却被一只冰冷的手擒住，微微挺立的乳头被人鱼的口腔纳入口中，用力地吮吸，似乎想要从这可怜的乳头里吸出点什么甜美的汁液来似的。  
Bucky被他弄得说不出话来，只能紧紧地捏着他的肩，却又推不开，被迫接受这陌生而可怕的快感。  
他们都不说话，像是一种无形的僵持，一个被交配的欲望所禁锢在自己的世界中，一个被剧烈的快感囚禁在自己脆弱的躯壳里。昏暗的洞穴里只有细微而淫糜的水声轻响。  
Bucky在Steve的玩弄下又射了一次，他喘着气，眼睛已经有些迷蒙了，只能模糊地看到这个男人沾着他的精液又开始摸他的后穴。  
他一定是疯了。  
Bucky握住了Steve的手臂，将他的手握住，然后在他的注视下，慢慢含住他的手指。  
精液还未干，苦涩的味道让他皱紧了眉头。但他还是紧闭着眼，模仿着性交的方式去舔弄着Steve有些僵硬的手指——直到他的手指都变得湿哒哒黏糊糊。  
“好了，punk——”Bucky闭着眼凑过去Steve的耳边轻声说着。他知道他在听，因为他纱似的耳鳍在轻轻抖动着，而他紧贴着的胸膛此刻也在剧烈起伏。  
“来吧，别让我太痛了。”  
手指终于顺利进入紧涩的后穴。  
Steve轻轻地咬着Bucky的颈侧，手指毫不犹豫地开始了抽插，一根，两根……或许是因为人类动过手脚，又或是人鱼变成人类后遗留下来的什么特质，后穴被扩张后几乎是温顺地开始接纳Steve的手指，甚至连三根都欣喜若狂地紧紧吸弄，显得淫荡极了。  
但Bucky就不那么好受了。他被狠狠地操弄着，说实话并没有太多的快感，但他的后穴却像饿疯了似的吸紧了Steve的手指。  
蓝黑的鱼尾有些蠢蠢欲动了。柔软却有力的鱼尾悄悄地圈住了Bucky，Steve突然将手指从Bucky的后穴中撤离，然后猛地将Bucky抱了起来。  
冰冷潮湿的鳞片亲吻着他的大腿内侧。Bucky脑子出现了一瞬的空白，下意识就想要逃，但Steve的手却像是钢箍一般禁锢住他，让他无处可逃，就连夹起的大腿也分开，细密的鳞片摩擦着他敏感的会阴，让他再次红了眼眶，好不容易才忍住已经在喉间的呻吟。  
Steve骤然立起上半身来，他居高临下地看着Bucky，眼内的红色似乎消退了些，星星点点的蓝从浓郁的红色下浮现出来。  
“……Bucky？”  
Steve的声音在这洞穴里简直就像是一声惊雷，把深陷情欲的Bucky从泥沼里硬生生拖了出来。  
“你……”  
Steve看着自己的朋友被自己揽在怀里，眼角发红，嘴唇被咬得出了血，胸膛上零星地印着紫红的吻痕，这些痕迹一路向下，Steve愣愣地看着他的好友——属于人类的下身，漂亮的阴茎贴着他的小腹，龟头上的小孔可怜地吐露出前液来，把整个龟头都弄得湿哒哒的。  
他感觉自己的阴茎硬得发疼——实际上，他的阴茎在已经从生殖腔里探了出来，不怀好意地正对着他朋友翘起的屁股。  
“Steve？”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，看着Steve慢慢恢复清明的眼睛，突然感到一股慌乱，他不知所措地用手撑着Steve的胸膛，想要远离，但这个动作却让他湿哒哒的臀部贴上了Steve狰狞的阴茎。  
Steve呼吸一滞，看着迅速退开的Bucky，不知道为什么脑子里突然就被一种可怕的，不可控的愤怒所支配——他握住Bucky的手臂，尾部的阴茎满足地探入了Bucky湿漉漉的臀缝，情色淫糜地擦过了他早已被玩弄得松软的穴口。  
Bucky的眼睛猛地睁大了，他甚至还来不及跟稍微清醒一些的Steve说上一句话，就被后穴传来的，可怕的撕裂感控制了他的声音，他徒劳地踢着腿，惊叫被痛感撕扯地支离破碎。  
什么都没剩下了。  
粗大的阴茎强硬地破开紧闭的穴肉，Bucky像是被钉在了祭坛上的祭品，他感觉到属于人鱼的阴茎势不可挡地深入他的后穴，高热的穴肉几乎是兴奋地紧紧吸住了这根硕大高热的阴茎。  
他感觉有什么从他身体里流失了，抓不住，看不到，但却像是有实质一般，悄悄地，无声地流走了。  
他被半抱着，这条再次陷入发情期旋涡的人鱼急切地开始了耸动，他看着这条人鱼熟悉的面容，陌生的表情，红色眼睛里的毫不掩饰的渴求，他只能紧紧闭上眼睛。  
纯粹的痛感让他只能紧紧地皱起了眉头，比茎身稍大些的龟头探入了后穴的深处后慢慢往后撤，缓慢而精确地擦过他的前列腺。  
痛感和酥麻的感觉从后穴传来，爬过他的脊骨，直击头顶。他被这猝不及防的快感逼得软了腰，只能扶着Steve的肩膀，大口地喘着气，像是溺水之人终于浮上水面得以呼吸。  
Steve吻着他的下巴，他的锁骨，鱼尾开始耸动，Bucky骑在黑蓝色的鱼尾上，像是一只在暴风雨的大海上起起伏伏的小船。  
Bucky的呼吸渐渐乱了节奏，他闭着眼，感受着这根属于人鱼的阴茎在他从未使用过的后穴里抽插着。原本紧闭的穴口被撑到了极限，狰狞的青筋狠狠地擦过敏感的内壁，涨红的龟头情色地在穴口处浅浅地抽插着。  
慢慢停下来的侵犯却让刚刚才从性交中获得若有似无的快感的Bucky难耐地扭起了身子。他偷偷睁开了眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上挂着细碎的水珠，幽幽的绿像是岸上的新叶。就在Bucky睁开双眼的那一瞬，Steve却动了，蓄势待发的阴茎再次操进了一缩一缩的小穴里，不怀好意地操开层层穴肉，然后就是猛地撤出，再次操进去。生殖腔紧紧地贴近了Bucky的后穴，Steve的手紧紧地握住Bucky的双臀，像是要将他钉死在自己的阴茎上。毫不留情的，狂风骤雨般的操弄已经超过了Bucky的承受范围。他已经无法思考了，灭顶的快感侵占了他的头脑，让他只能像是一个荡妇一般发出呻吟和喊叫。他抱着他的朋友，他的人鱼，扬起湿漉漉的脖子，亮晶晶的汗珠粘在他瓷白的皮肤上，被Steve的嘴唇亲走。Steve一边操着他，操着他变成了人类的兄弟，把自己的阴茎整根埋入他紧致高热的后穴，嘴唇则游走在他的胸膛，颈项上，最后咬住了他珠似的喉结。  
Bucky无法思考，甚至连呼吸都要忘记，只能张着嘴，大口大口地吸入空气，发出嗬嗬的声响。他们的性交是不正常的，甚至不是人鱼间的交配。一个是浑身赤裸的人，一个是几近疯狂的失去了理智的人鱼。瓷白的肉体和蓝黑的鱼尾相互交缠，淫糜的气息深藏在昏暗的洞穴中。  
Bucky趴在Steve的胸膛上，已经没有力气了，只能无力地随着Steve的动作耸动，后穴还是贪婪地吞吐着紫红的阴茎。Steve的动作慢慢加快了，他箍紧了Bucky的腰，鱼尾快速地耸动着，Bucky被Steve啃咬着嘴唇，显得疲惫不堪，他感觉到Steve抱着他的力度越来越大，几乎要将他揉碎在他的怀里。后穴已经感觉不到痛觉或是快感了，甚至他的腿根都在微微抽搐着——人类的身体如果要承受一条人鱼的发情，还是太过了。  
终于在一阵粗鲁而快速的抽插后，Bucky感到自己的后穴里被射进了一股股微凉的液体，他不禁打了个哆嗦，但也只能瘫软着身体被Steve摆弄。他太累了。  
“……Bucky？”  
他睁大着苍绿色的眼睛，眼前的红慢慢褪去。  
他听到了大海的声音，他眼前有一片蓝，幽幽的，日出的阳光轻轻地笼罩了这片海。  
晨曦的微光照在他的身上。但他还是好冷。  
冰冷的海水淹没了他。  
他不能呼吸。


End file.
